Pokemon Generations - Stories
by FlareScientistH
Summary: Stories based on the Pokemon Generations series.


The computer zoomed in to the fuzzy image on the screen, focusing on a man at the far right side. The photograph quickly becoming clearer, the man's slicked-back hair and unsmiling face came into focus. A few more images of the suit clad businessman flicked across the pixelated screen, the final photo focusing on the red R embroided on the pocket of his blazer.

Looker knew that logo all too well.

"The whereabouts of the Team Rocket boss Giovanni is... er... unkown," the mustachioed man to Looker's right informed him, "Team Rocket has taken control of the Kanto reigon's underworld and is suspected of illegally poaching and trafficking Pokemon."

In the dim light of Interpol's Kanto headquaters, the detective, who always wore a trademark long, beige trench coat, watched the agents tap away at their keyboards. A myriad of thoughts spun around his head, desperately trying to help figure out the mystery placed in front of him.

"We've already executed a successful raid on one of their crucial sources of income - the game corner located in Celadon City," the man continued, drawing Looker's attention to another, smaller screen displaying various images of the raid. Looker noticed the efficiency with which the team carried out the attack.  
"We also succeeded in freeing all the Pokemon they were holding captive. According to our sources, they attempted to take over the Silph Company as well. But several witnesses have confirmed that they experienced a setback with their plans."

After surveying the images for a moment, Looker spoke: "Can we get any information about Giovanni from the Team Rocket members we've arrested?" he asked, drawing his black-eyed gaze back to the top screen.  
"Unfortunately, not even his men were told what Giovanni's next move would be after his failed attempt and they remain very loyal to Giovanni," responded the man, his gruff voice edged with regret.

The top screen now showed an interrogation room with a Team Rocket Grunt, sat under a bright light chuckling maliciously to himself. Abruptly, a burly guard grabbed the grunt by his black shirt, emblazoned with the infamous red R. However, the grunt just grinned and continued to chuckle.  
"But even if they knew, they wouldn't share that with us willingly," the man turned to face Looker who had raised a pale hand to his chin in deep thought.

"So he's that charismatic of a leader... This Giovanni..." For a moment, Looker was lost in thought. He seemed to stare off into an empty space in some sort of thought-induced trance, his clearly-defined face etched with confusion.

Suddenly, one of the agents whipped his neck around: "Sir!" he yelled sharply, dragging Looker out of his momentary trance, "We have discovered Giovanni's location!"  
"Where is he?" the man next to Looker demanded. A second passed, but to the detective it felt like longer. He could almost hear his heartbeat thump against his ribcage in the silence.  
"The Viridian Gym!"

* * *

Spotilights illuminated the Gym, making the colossal building look more intimidating than it already felt on the pitch-black night. The response team had been quick, managing to surround the Gym within minutes of recieving the call. The doors on the back of the armoured truck were flung open. Men in armoured vests leapt out, landing firmly on the tarmac outside the building. Some carried a steel shield and others a baton, items only used in the most dangerous of operations.

And this was dangerous.

Giovanni had evaded the Kanto authorities and the International Police for months. And he was in that building. They had him surrounded. Looker couldn't quite believe it.

Men rushed around, preparing themselves for the raid. Blue and red lights flashed, irridating the area around them. An armoured tank drove up to the scene, its large wheels halting next to a helmeted soldier, kicking up dust. Finally, a silver car arrived at the scene and Looker got out of the driver's side.

A team of armed men stood in perfect rows in front of the Gym flanked by fierce-looking Machamp and Arcanine. Striding out in front of the men, Looker turned to address the soldiers.  
"Squad!" he barked "Spread out in three-man teams. Await further orders."  
"Yes Sir!" they diligently responded, immediately splitting off into small groups to carry out the operation. The sound of boots thumping on the pavement echoed through the still night as the men ran to their stations, preparing themselves for the raid.

One of the soldiers shot a thumbs-up in Looker's direction, signalling for the operation to commence.  
"Stay alert boys. He's an experienced Pokemon trainer," Looker informed the two soldiers who had joined his team. His Growlithe stood beside him, prepared to launch into battle.

Reaching for his Pokeball, the soldier unclipped the pack on his belt. His gloved hand reached for the spherical device and he threw it on to the grass in front of the door. A Magenmite formed out of the light that emerged. After a signal from its trainer, the magnet Pokemon floated to the keypad on the door, hacking in to the system. The keypad let out a wisp of grey smoke.

"We're going in. All teams, go now!" Looker kicked the door in forcefully.

It had begun.

Followed by the rest of his team, Looker ran in, halting in the middle of the tiled corridor.  
"Go find him!" He commanded, sweeping his arm out wide.  
"Yes Sir," they responded, dashing off to search the building.

Other teams were breaking into the Gym now, some easily smashing through walls with Machamp's powerful punches, others blasting through the concrete walls with Arcanine's Flamethrower.

Reaching the centre of the maze of corridors, Looker gazed around in confusion.  
"I don't understand - the Viridian Gym should have been closed off..." he muttered to himself. He took a few paces forward, his Growlithe following gingerly behind. His footsteps echoed around the empty room as he ascended the steps.  
"The battlefield..."

Pressing his back against the cold stone walls, Looker could hear his heartbeat racing as he prepared himself for whatever was behind the door.

"This is it."

Growlithe snarled at the door, baring his sharp teeth.

"Let's go!"

The detective whipped around launching himself through the doors, ready for action...

But there was no one there.

Looker glanced around, stunned by the outcome. Just a feeble gasp managed to escape as he stared around, lost for words. The hall was huge with a domed roof overhead, lined with bright lights. In the middle of the floor was a pile of mud. Pacing over, the detective knelt down next to it and touched it carefully; it was fresh. Too fresh.

"There's trace of an explosion and it's... relatively new."

The sound of footsteps caught Looker's attention and he spun round to see some of the superior soldiers flood through the door.

"All clear Sir. The Viridian Gym is empty."

* * *

Black coat wrapped around his body, he watched Viridian City from the small hill he stood upon.

"Team Rocket will never fall. All Pokemon exist solely for the use of Team Rocket," he told the sleeping city below. Donning his black fedora, he walked away smiling slightly.

They'd missed their man.


End file.
